criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Day, New Start
New Day, New Start is a case featured in Alternate Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of the game. It is the first case of the game's S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O (Season 1) and also the first one to take place in San Franciso, California. Plot Somewhere in San Francisco, the player is greeted by Chief Edward Carter in S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O Headquarters. He also introduces the player to Bravo Team Leader Kevin Ripley, who will be working with the player at this time of day. After getting reports of a sudden car crash, Chief Carter sent the two to the streets. There, they find pop star Lana Chaling electrocuted to death near her car, which has been damaged by road blockers. Mid-investigation, the team tried to stop a fight between Lana Chaling’s fan Angie Tayjal and greaser Billie Fonte. Later, Sergeant Sasha Briggs had to deal with a bunch of fans rioting over Lana’s death along with someone getting away from the scene. Despite this, team was able to find enough evidence to incriminate Jamaican street cook Geronima Talisan for the murder. Initially denying the accusations, Geronima accidentally admitted of spitting the victim’s top in disgust, prompting her to admit to the murder. Geronima hated pop stars like Lana as she believes that they are always the ones that earn the fame and not other people. One day when she was going to work, her customers left her stall in favor for Lana’s performance. Geronima confronted Lana and tried to talk some sense to her, but she ignored her pleas and mocked her. Angered by this, Geronima rigged the road blocks into instantly activating if Lana’s car arrives and electrocuted her to death with a stolen stun rod upon succeeding. The Nine Judge Council sentenced Geronima 29 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, computer store employee Dave Holland told the Kevin and the player in the bookstore about a disturbance in the roads despite the case being solved. The team later found a piece of wallpaper with a crimson and black symbol. Per Christopher, the symbol possibly belonged to someone with a fun, empathic, and destructive personality, possibly a party thrower or a secret vigilante. The team then talked to Ricky Kerone aka Hotdawg, who admitted of owning the wallpaper but denied spraying the symbol. Meanwhile, Sasha and the player met up with Alpha Team Leader John Doe, who asked the them to find Detective Doug Peterson, their other partner, who hasn’t reported the last two hours after leaving the station. After finding his camera and asking Billie about Doug’s location, the two along with Einstein found Doug in the park, who was bird watching instead of usually patrolling as he was supposed to do. After all of the events, the team decided to relax in the hotel while trying to find out who made that crimson symbol. Summary Victim *'Lana Chaling' (found dead near her crashed car) Weapon *'Stun Baton' Killer *'Geronima Talisan' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect owns a yoga mat Appearance *The suspect has tobacco stains Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect owns a yoga mat *The suspect likes meat Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses *The suspect has tobacco stains Profile *The suspect owns a yoga mat Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses *The suspect has tobacco stains Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect owns a yoga mat *The suspect likes meat Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect knows electronics Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer owns a yoga mat. *The killer likes meat. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer has tobacco stains. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Broken Plastic, Faded Poster, Victim’s Body; New Suspect: Sandra Anatelie; Victim identified: Lana Chaling) *Talk to Officer Anatelie if she knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Car Crash investigated) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Cooking Sign; New Suspect: Geronima Talisan) *Ask Geronima about her sign on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cooking Sign restored) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Book Sale Poster; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bookstore) *Investigate Book Store. (Prerequisite: Book Sale Poster restored; Clues: Gift Box, Defaced Figurine) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Face Cream; New Suspect: Angie Tayjal) *Talk to Ms Tayjal about her idol’s death. (Prerequisite: Face Cream unlocked) *Examine Defaced Figurine. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (4:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a yoga mat) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge on electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Question Billie Fonte about his hatred of the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim’s Music Stage) * Investigate Music Stage. (Prerequisite: Billie Fonte interrogated; Clues: Stained Blueprint, Silver Case Baton, Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) * Analyze Victim’s Phone (3:00:00; New Suspect: Dave Holland) * Talk to Mr Holland about his meetings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone analyzed) * Analyze Stun Baton. (6:45:00; Murder Weapon registered: Stun Baton) * Confront Anatelie about her weapon on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Stun Baton analyzed; Profile updated: Sandra knows electronics and owns a yoga mat) * Examine Stained Blueprint. (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes meat; Profiles updated: Geronima likes meat, Billie likes meat; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pop Star’s RV) * Investigate Pop Star’s RV. (Clue: Victim’s Photo) * Examine Victim’s Photo. (Result: Colorful Powder) * Examine Colorful Powder. (Result: Bath Bombs) * Ask Angie about her angry message to her idol. (Prerequisite: Bath Bombs identified under microscope) * Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Computer Store (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Napkin, Stained Apron, Recorder) * Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Warning) * Confront Billie about the truth of meeting the victim. (Prerequisite: Warning restored; Profiles updated: Billie owns a yoga mat and knows electronics, Angie owns a yoga mat) * Examine Stained Apron. (Result: White Powder) * Analyze White Powder. (3:15:00) * Find out why Geronima has her apron covered with cocaine. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed; Profile Updated: Geronimo knows electronics and owns a yoga mat) * Examine Recorder. (Result: Unlocked Recorder) * Ask Holland about his intention to kick the victim out. (Prerequisite: Recorder unlocked; Profile updated: Dave knows electronics) * Investigate Old Factory. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Pieces of Debris, Silver Top) * Examine Silver Top. (Result: Dark Brown Spit) * Analyze Dark Brown Spit. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has tobacco stains) * Examine Pieces of Debris. (Result: Carved Lens Piece) * Analyze Carved Lens Piece. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Hidden to OtherWorld (1/8). (No stars) Hidden to OtherWorld (1/8) * Find out why Mr. Holland wanted to meet us here. (Available after unlocking Hidden to OtherWorld; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Bookstore. (Prerequisite: Dave interrogated; Clue: Faded Wallpaper) * Examine Faded Wallpaper. (Result: Crimson Symbol) * Analyze Crimson Symbol. (4:45:00) * Ask the DJ about the symbol we found. (Prerequisite: Crimson Symbol analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Meet up with John Doe. (Available after unlocking Hidden to OtherWorld) * Investigate Victim’s Music Stage. (Prerequisite: John interrogated; Clue: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Doug’s Camera) * Analyze Doug’s Camera. (6:00:00) * Question Billie about handling Doug’s camera. (Prerequisite: Doug’s Camera analyzed) * Investigate Old Factory. (Prerequisite: Billie interrogated; Clue: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Doug’s Writing) * See what Doug Peterson is doing. (Prerequisite: Doug’s Writing unraveled; Reward: S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O Badge) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Cases in S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O Category:Cases (ACC) Category:ACC